Lo que suceda primero
by Naruki Sakurazuka
Summary: Fuji sabe que nada puede acercarle a Tezuka, pero aún así intenta ahogar la voz que se lo recuerda. "Quizás, si gemía con más fuerza, acallaría la molesta voz en su cabeza que le sugería lo que podían estar haciendo Tezuka y el capitán de Hyotei"


**Título:** Lo que suceda primero.  
**Nombre del Autor:** Naruki Sakurazuka  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing, personaje o grupo:** Fuji Syuusuke (Tezuka/Atobe)  
**Advertencias:** Angst, sin betear.  
**Feedbacks:** Sí, por favor ^^  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de POT son de Takeshi Konomi. Sólo la historia es mía.  
**Nota de autor:** La web insiste en borrar mis formatos. Pido disculpas si se ha comido algún signo de puntuación xD. Sobre el fic: hace mucho tiempo que lo tenía publicado en mi journal y súbitamente he decidido subirlo. Fue escrito en una noche de insomnio, con sobredosis de nicotina, coca-cola y post-lectura de fics angst. No esperen mucho xD

_**Schadenfreude**_ es una palabra del alemán que designa el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro. Constituye el sentimiento opuesto a la vergüenza ajena. Sin embargo, se trata de un sentimiento pasivo en el sentido de que el espectador no es más que eso, espectador, y no participa en el sufrimiento o daño causado.

(Explicación de Wikipedia)

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas tan rápido y tan dolorosamente que apenas sintió cuando el cierre de su pantalón fue bajado con torpe impaciencia. Quizás no debió haber hecho ese –o esos- brindis en honor a _él_, riendo a pesar del sabor amargo que sentía en la boca y, estaba seguro, venía desde alguna parte sospechosa de su pecho. Se sentía como un idiota.

_Tensai… Sí, seguro._

No debió seguir a los chicos cuando abandonaron el ajetreo un momento para ir a _ponerse a tono con la fiesta._ Había aprendido en su primer año universitario una regla muy importante: nunca debía mezclar las drogas con el alcohol. Pero ahí estaba él, el tensai de Seigaku, encerrado en un baño con un chico que conocía hace tan sólo un par de horas, dejándose tocar –y lamer y besar…- completamente borracho y drogado.

Quiso llorar cuando el chico le besó en los labios, porque ni siquiera recordaba su nombre en ese momento y porque a pesar de que había tratado con todo medio posible idiotizar su cerebro, no parecía ser suficiente para olvidarse de _él._

Cuando el chico le bajó la ropa interior, Fuji trató con toda su fuerza de concentrarse en lo que su cuerpo sentía y no pensar en dónde estaría en ese momento Tezuka. Ni con quién. Se dijo que quizás, si gemía con más fuerza, acallaría la molesta voz en su cabeza que le sugería lo que podían estar haciendo Tezuka y el capitán de Hyotei.

_Pero no funcionaba._

Furioso (consigo mismo, con el chico de la boca talentosa, con la estúpida fiesta; no lo sabía. Pero no con Tezuka, _nunca_ con Tezuka) empujó a su compañero contra la puerta del baño y lo besó con fuerza, con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, la que había sentido y la que sabía no desaparecería en mucho tiempo. El chico gimió y susurró algo que sonó como un _"despacio"_, pero Fuji no estaba pensando con claridad; ni siquiera estaba pensando.

Su corazón desorientado y unos duros sentimientos viscerales le decían que si sus propios gemidos no podían acallar la voz de la verdad, esa que dolía tanto escuchar, entonces los gemidos del chico al que ahora complacía deberían hacerlo. Por eso se concentró en escucharlo gemir, en gemir él mismo con fuerza aunque ya no sentía nada cuando él lo tocaba, en seguir sus instrucciones de dónde y cómo tocarle sin protestar ni dudar. Y en el fondo se sentía como una marioneta extraña, o más bien como una muñeca rota.

Debía estar muy mal, porque no se dio cuenta cuando pasaron del baño a una de las habitaciones. Y el chico acababa de alcanzar su orgasmo con un largo gemido que lo dejó sin respiración un momento, su espalda apoyada contra el pecho de Fuji, que aún lo abrazaba por la cintura. Syuusuke lo acarició con lentitud, sintiendo de pronto que necesitaba el contacto. No había llegado al orgasmo pero poco le importaba, lo que necesitaba ahora era ese tipo de cariño que no siempre viene incluido al sexo casual. Pero el chico, ya satisfecho, sólo quería dormir, así que Fuji se levantó y se vistió con lentitud, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Una vez estando en el baño se lavó la cara con agua fría, se mojó el cuello y la nuca esperando que eso lo despertara un poco. Entonces, al mirarse al espejo, notó con irritación la marca de dientes en su cuello. Con razón le dolía con tan sólo virar la cabeza a un lado. Odiaba que alguien lo marcase, alguien que no tuviese el _derecho_, al menos.

_Tú te has buscado todo esto…_

Quiso llorar de frustración, porque aunque las drogas nunca le causaban alucinaciones, a veces –como ésta- hacían a la vocecita en su cabeza cada vez más insoportable.

Se sentía como un amigo horrible. Porque, ante todo, Tezuka era su amigo. Sentía que era absurdo que sufriera mientras Tezuka fuese feliz, porque los amigos se alegran de la felicidad de los otros.

_Excepcionando quien considera schadenfreude un sentimiento de amistad…_

Su propia broma amarga lo hizo reír de buena gana, así que se animó a unirse a la fiesta una vez más. En la sala, los que aún no habían caído reían mientras algunos dormitaban en algún sillón. Se sentó junto a Kyosuke, el anfitrión, y bebió de un sorbo un vaso olvidado de _algo_ sobre la mesita de centro. Su amigo le dio una rápida mirada comprensiva antes de empezar a buscar entre las botellas vacías regadas por el suelo la última botella de vodka. Ambos hicieron un brindis por sus respectivos amores oh-nunca-jamás-correspondidos (a pesar de que Syuusuke odiaba el vodka) y rieron con la alegría alcoholizada de entendimiento mutuo. Y Kyosuke lo entendía de verdad, porque no dijo nada cuando Fuji comenzó a desvestirse y se encaminó a la piscina en el patio delantero de la casa. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a sus locuras, o quizá vio con claridad su cara de _"Quiero-morir-ahogado"_, porque no lo detuvo pero lo observó desde la ventana en silencio.

El agua estaba tan helada que dolía, pero Fuji se había ganado fama no tan sólo de sádico sino también de masoquista. La verdad era que siempre había pensado que era más fácil sobrellevar el dolor físico que el del alma, así que solía llevar su cuerpo al límite para no tener que pensar en aquello que le dolía y que ni siquiera podía identificar siempre con claridad. Ahora le quemaban los pulmones por la falta de aire, pero quería quedarse en el fondo un poco más, sólo un poco más. Y era gracioso, porque en el fondo siempre le había tenido algo de fobia al agua.

_Quizás, si me quedo aquí…_

Pero eso no iba a cambiar en nada las cosas. No iba a cambiar el hecho de que no era la persona que Tezuka amaba, que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo feliz, que Tezuka nunca se enteraría –ni le interesaría- lo mucho que lo amaba o las estupideces que pensaba o hacía pensando en él. Sólo le quedaba alegrarse porque su amigo hubiese encontrado alguien que pudiese hacerlo feliz.

_Eso o lograr ahogarme aquí. Lo que suceda primero…_


End file.
